Angel
by Sakura-Blessing
Summary: It's been nearly 2 years since the events of Don Juan, and the Phantom refuses to be consumed by his past any longer. His limits are tested however when Anna Cross, a mysterious new addition to the Opera Populaire, arrives with her own haunting secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**ANGEL**

Summary: It's been nearly 2 years since the events of Don Juan, and the Phantom refuses to be consumed by his past any longer. His limits are tested however when Anna Cross, a mysterious new addition to the Opera Populaire, arrives with her own haunting secrets. (Phantom / OC)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters. Wouldn't it be nice to own the Phantom, though? Sigh.

* * *

Hello all! Let me first say THANK YOU for taking time out of your day to read my story. I truly appreciate it.

I'll try to keep this introduction brief because I know you just want to get to the juicy awesome stuff, right? (I'm not egotistical at all. Haha.)

But there are a few teeny tiny things I feel I should clarify before you continue reading.

Such as...

This story is based off of the movie. I feel that Gerard Butler's portrayal of the Phantom was fantastically haunting and for that reason, I based the Phantom in this story off of him.

And although I just said that this story is based off of the movie, it's not so much in the fact that the Phantom's obsession with Christine isn't undying. As stated in the all too brief summary, this story begins about 2 years after Christine escaped with Raoul. By this time, the Opera House has been restored and re-opened, and in order to add my own female lead, (Yay Anna.) I needed to make our dear Phantom refuse his longing desire for Christine.

Anywho, enough of my rambling!

Enjoy the story and THANKS again for reading! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Anna? Wake up, honey."

Anna Cross stirred, taking a deep breath as her eyes fluttered open and focused onto her mother's gentle face. She smiled, stretching slightly as she sat up in her seat. Her hands automatically lowered to smooth out her dress and her eyes wandered to the world outside as their carriage slowed to an abrupt stop.

Anna took her father's hand and climbed out of the carriage with grace. She held back a gasp when she finally looked up to see the elegant Victorian that stood before them. Her eyes slowly trailed over the intricate architecture and she smiled again before releasing her father's hand and stepping aside to allow her younger sister, Mary, room to jump down.

"Beautiful, is it not?" William Cross nodded approvingly, wrapping an around around his wife as they proceeded up the front steps to the massive door.

"You've out done yourself, Father," Anna said softly as they entered their new home. William only smiled back at his daughter.

He knew the sudden move from America to France would be hard on his children, Anna especially. Her 21st birthday was just around the corner and William was sure she had her heart set on marriage. Something that would be hard after just moving to a new country.

As a father, William wasn't entirely incompetent however and did plan ahead for his darling angel. He continued to smile, his lips pulling back into an eager grin when he saw Anna's puzzled look and raised brow. Helen, his wife, was also fidgeting impatiently at his side.

"Okay, what is it?" Anna knew her parents far too well and this strange behavior they were portraying wasn't normal at all. She took a hesitant step forward, curious. "You're not... sending me away or something, are you?"

It was her mother that spoke next. "Heavens no, sweetheart!" Helen moved from William's embrace to grasp her daughter's hands.

"Your father has found you a suitor!"

Anna sighed. What she could only assume was relief rushed through her. Forcing a smile to her lips, she threw herself into her father's arms.

"Thank you, Father."

William caught his daughter, spinning her around once before setting her back down and grasping her shoulders lightly.

"I know we've only just moved, Anna, but it was prudent that I found someone as soon as possible."

Anna nodded, knowing that by her age she really should be considering a husband. It wasn't that she was repulsed by the act of matrimony, but a part of her longed for what she read in the fairy tales.

True love.

Her family would think ill of her if they knew, but Anna couldn't help it. She wanted the romance, the never ending passion and most importantly, the feeling of completeness. She wasn't sure those fantasies could be the result of an arranged marriage, but she was willing to try if it made her family happy.

She willed herself to meet her parent's longing stares. "What is his name?"

Helen rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder, pride practically seeping off her face. "His name is Jacques."

"And he will be here any minute!" William added, clapping his hands together in anticipation. "Now, don't give me that look Anna," he added, frowning. "Like I said, I know we just moved but this is important for your future."

Anna bowed her head in defeat, sighing. She bit her bottom lip as her hands nervously ran over her dress again, eliminating any lingering wrinkles from the carriage ride.

A sudden knock at their door jerked them all away from their thoughts. Anna jumped at the abrupt sound, and Helen gave her a stern look. She took her daughter's face in her hands, placing a kiss on each cheek.

"You will be fine, darling. He'd be a fool not to love you." Anna's mother smiled, cupping her cheek once more before letting her go to the door with her father.

William pulled the wooden frame open with ease and stepped aside. Jacques smiled, immediately gripping William's hand in a firm handshake before taking Anna's and raising it to his lips and kissing it quickly.

He held out his arm, smirking as Anna slowly placed her own around it.

"Shall we?"

*** 2 Weeks Later ***

_This isn't happening..._

_This can't be happening..._

"Mother! Father! Mary!"

Anna gasped, struggling to breathe as the air around her thickened. Smoke poured into her room, constricting everything into darkness. She stumbled towards her door and jerked it open frantically, crying out when the knob burned her hand.

She ignored the throbbing pain and lunged for the stairs, tears pouring down her delicate face as flames encircled around her. Dodging a collapsing beam, Anna nearly tumbled down the stairs.

"Mother! Father!"

The fire spread quickly, lapping at Anna's feet within seconds of her hitting the floor. She crawled to the door, kicking it open as the walls began to shake. Coughing, she spun on her heel and jumped from the house just as the deadly flames engulfed the wooden frame.

Anna cried out in the darkness around her, pleading for help as she hobbled down the empty street and away from her burning house. She was in shock and knew of only one other who could help her.

As she turned the corner of another street, she cried out to the figures gathered at the front of the Opera Populaire. She knew Jacques and his friends attended performances there.

"Jacques!" Anna pleaded, desperate. She grabbed Jacques's arm, using him as her support so she could stand. "Help me, please! My house, it's on fire and I don't know where my parents or Mary are!"

Jacques raised his brows and stumbled back, shaking Anna off his arm. His friends chuckled. Anna took a step forward, confused.

"Jacques?"

Jacques stumbled forward, gripping Anna's arm tightly and pulling her hard against his body. "Anna, is that you?" he slurred, smiling sheepishly.

Anna could smell the alcohol on his breath. She winced as his grip on her arm tightened. "Jacques, please! You're hurting me."

The men around them laughed again, closing in slowly and eliminating any chance of escape. Anna struggled against Jacques, begging him to let go as his free hand began roaming over her shaking body.

"Jacques, _please_!"

"You hear that, Jacques? She said please! I think she wants it, man!"

The group around Anna all laughed a second time, and one of the men stepped forward to hold Anna's arms behind her back.

Anna twisted, gasping as panic rose to suppress all other emotion.

"No!"

Her eyes found Jacques, pleading with him not to go any further.

Jacques ignored her pleas and continued his exploration of her small frame. His hands trailed over her curves roughly, ripping the thin fabric of her dress as they went. Anna cried out for help only to be slapped hard across the face.

"Shut up!" Jacques yelled, and brought her head up to meet his drunken glare. He stroked her cheek once before lowering his face to hers and claimed her lips forcefully.

"No - ! Stop -!" Anna breathed feverishly. Jacques smiled against her resistant form and lifted her dress up to her waist. Anna's eyes widened in horror as he tore her underwear away.

"NO!"

Anna kicked, thrashing about until her captor suddenly dropped her to the hard ground. Without thought, she quickly jumped to her feet and dashed around the group of men and into the alley next to the Opera, frantically searching for anyone, _anything_ that could help her.

"Please! Somebody! HELP!"

She ran down the alley, tripping over the trash and debris that lay scattered along the narrow path. She could hear Jacques and his friends calling out angrily at the entrance to the alley before their footsteps rained down upon her.

Anna scanned her surroundings quickly, desperate for an escape from the nightmare she somehow wound up in. Just as her back hit the wall and her hands rose up in front of her as her only means of protection, a gloved hand appeared out of nowhere. It gripped her arm firmly and swiftly pulled her into darkness.

Anna gasped at the invisible touch, whirling around to face her new captor. Instinct told her to run, distance herself while she had the chance. But her pounding heart said otherwise when her eyes took in the dark silhouette of a man. A mask covered half of his face, but that didn't stop Anna from realizing his handsome features.

She gazed up at him, shivering under his touch and mesmerizing gaze. He held her close, his grip gentle and his stare lingering. Shaking, she rose her hand up to cup the unmasked side of his face.

Anna smiled softly, nodding her head as she stumbled further into his embrace, her feet weak and nonsupporting. The Phantom caught her, scooping her up in his arms with ease. Anna's hand resumed its position on his face as her eyes began to close.

"Thank... you..." she managed to whisper before sleep finally took her.

*** Later That Night ***

The loneliness of the night closed in and the wind howled, echoing through the unusually active streets. The Phantom paced the roof of the Opera House, lost in thought as he contemplated his situation.

He had revealed himself.

The young woman who he imagined was still sleeping downstairs in the comfort of Madame Giry's office had seen him.

Would she tell anyone? Surely she would. Everyone in the city knew of him, were afraid of him.

He bet his mask that by the time the sun rose to light the sky, police would be swarming his Opera House again in search of the notorious "Opera Ghost."

But then again...

_She was being attacked. I couldn't just let those vile men take advantage of her._

The Phantom spun on his heel, grinding his teeth as he stormed to the other side of the roof, his cape swirling around behind him. He clutched the brick firmly and leaned over the ledge slighty, his eyes wandering the streets.

Maybe he was wrong to save her.

_No._

Although he had committed far worse crimes and made his fair share of mistakes, he knew he could never turn his head away from a damsel in distress. Especially damsels with luscious black locks and piercing, hazel eyes he could easily lose himself in.

Dammit, he wasn't going there again. If there was one mistake he had learned from, it was that luring beautiful women to his arms was wrong.

Right?

Half-convinced he shouldn't pursue the new beauty of his Opera House, he rather settled on the fact that because she had seen his supposed forgotten form, he _needed_ to watch her for his own safety. To make sure she didn't tell anyone about him.

Satisfied with his reasoning, The Phantom again clutched his teeth together as the sound of panic rose from the illuminated streets below. A growl etched in his throat, his narrowed eyes scanned the city quickly to find the source of the chaos.

Surprised he hadn't noticed it before, he tensed as his gaze took in the rising smoke and dying flames that consumed what he assumed used to be a house only a few blocks away.

Had this woman distracted him so much that he completely failed to see what obviously was an extremely large fire?

The Phantom sighed. He was in trouble.

The woman he saved was undoubtedly beautiful, and she knew of his existence. It was like fate had tag teamed against him.

Muttering a string of curses, he released his hold on the faded brick and silently made his way back to the hidden door on the other side of the roof, allowing the darkness of the night to mask his presence. He slid the door open and slipped inside without a sound, already planning his next move.

The Phantom wanted to believe in hope, but he wasn't accustomed to taking chances. He quickly came up with a plan. It was risky, and he reluctantly prayed he wouldn't have to resort to it.

Only time would tell if this woman could be trusted with his secret.

* * *

And that was Chapter 1!

I apologize if this chapter wasn't the best. It was short and icky but essential so I could introduce Anna and inform you a little about her. Things will only get better, I promise! As you clearly read, Anna _is_ in the Phantom's world now so... :)

Thanks again for reading and stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to start off by saying THANKS to phantommistress for reviewing Chapter 1.

You rock! :)

I also agree with phantommistress that Anna probably shouldn't look that similar to Christine. SO I made a slight change to Chapter 1 when briefly describing her.

She now has wavy/slightly curly black hair and hazel eyes. For the hair, think Vanessa Hudgens. I love her hair.

With those changes, here's Chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"No no no. Hang those pictures over there and move this furniture to the other side of the stage. And be careful, that's expensive!"

Madame Giry's voice rang out through the theatre, strict with authority. She watched with a narrowed expression as her stage hands ran to and fro, repositioning the props and organizing the scattered items in clumsy, nervous motions.

A sudden CRASH echoed out through the air and caused the older woman to jump. She spun on her heel, glaring as she saw their only glass vase, which was hand made precisely for their upcoming production, lay in pieces on the floor, shattered.

Madame Giry sighed, resting her face in her hands. She willed her blood pressure to drop, reminding herself that there were worse things that could happen. The Opera Ghost could return and yet, to her knowledge he was still pursuing Christine Daae, their former lead soprano.

"Madame?"

Madame Giry gritted her teeth, turning about herself. "What happened now?" she demanded coarsely. "What did you fools manage to break this time?"

She immediately restrained her fury however when her gaze met with Anna's confused looking stare. The young woman stood nervously with one arm behind her back, scared that she would provoke the dancing instructor any further. Madame Giry sighed again, shaking her head slightly and rested a hand on Anna's shoulder, smiling.

"Oh, it's just you, Anna."

Anna relaxed, letting out a breath she'd been holding. She returned Madame Giry's smile.

"You wanted to see me, Madame?" she asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Madame Giry nodded and took hold of Anna's arm, motioning her to follow. They walked across the stage, pausing when they reached the broken vase. Madame Giry muttered a string of curses to herself, sighing before she continued on towards her office, Anna close on her heels.

Once they entered the instructor's quaint room, Madame Giry pulled the door closed and approached Anna cautiously. Resting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, she inclined her with a sympathetic look.

"Anna," she began softly, searching for the right words. "How have you been, dear?"

Anna shook her head as her lips pulled into a small smile. She pulled away from Madame Giry's touch and sat down in front of the large desk that occupied most of the room.

"I've been good, Madame," she answered quietly, averting her gaze to her lap as her hands roamed over her dress in habit, smoothing out the fabric. "Thank you for your concern."

Madame Giry frowned, sighing as she took a seat opposite Anna. It had been 2 months since the young woman before her showed up out of nowhere with her clothes torn and sense of stability taken. Madame Giry eagerly took Anna in, allowing her to stay in the Opera House and work to support herself. She may be strict with her students, but she certainly wasn't the type to turn a blind eye to those who needed help.

Whatever happened to Anna had definitely took its toll on her, that was obvious to see. But what continued to make Madame Giry worry was the fact that she had not yet explained what happened to her the night she showed up in the Opera House, unconscious and broken.

She studied Anna from across the room, wishing the girl would tell her the events of that night.

"Anna?"

The young woman finally looked up, slowly meeting Madame Giry's gaze.

"Yes, Madame?"

"How is your hand, dear?"

Anna gasped, her eyes immediately snapping down to focus on her right hand. She frowned, twisting it about carefully as she brought it up in front of her. The bandage that she applied earlier that morning was beginning to slip off, exposing the pink flesh. She rotated her wrist once before lowering her hand to rest in her lap.

"It's feeling much better, thank you. I think the burns are almost healed, actually."

Anna smiled, grateful that she could move her fingers without much pain and hopeful that she would obtain full use of her hand soon. The fire that ruthlessly claimed her previous life wasn't merciful and left her with a cruel reminder and unfortunate handicap.

Madame Giry, oblivious to the internal pain that Anna was suffering through, smiled. "That's good to hear!"

Anna only nodded in response and continued to wiggle her fingers from beneath the bandage. A moment passed and Madame Giry, short on patience, realized that Anna wasn't ready to open up and would tell her about the night they met when the time was right. There was no point in trying to coax it out of her any longer.

Madame Giry straightened up in her seat, clearing her throat as she abruptly stood. Anna automatically stood as well, her attention back on the Opera's dance instructor and off of her damaged hand.

"It really is wonderful to hear that you're doing so well, Anna," Madame Giry began. "So wonderful, that I'd like to ask you if you would be willing to take a few more students under your wing? We have some new arrivals, and you're just so good with the younger dancers."

Anna's answer came without a second thought. "Of course I'll watch over them, Madame." She smiled, stepping aside so as to leave space for Giry to exit.

"Thank you, Anna." The older woman paused in her stride, glancing back at Anna who followed her out from the office. "And if you need anything..."

"I'll come find you," Anna finished for her and nodded her head in respect before descending down the hall next to the stage.

Candles flickered, illuminating the corridor with a faint glow. Voices from the stage could be heard still, fading softer as the hallway stretched around a corner. Anna walked slowly, her light steps making virtually no sound as they padded down the deserted path.

She paused suddenly, tilting her head to one side and letting her shoulders lean to the cold wall beside her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she pulled her arms about her waist as she stood there, reiterating her conversation with Madame Giry.

She had told the woman that she was doing well. Feeling better.

Anna sighed, pushing off the wall and turned to lean her back against it so she was facing the dripping candles that hung delicately across the way. It wasn't as if she completely lied to the old woman. Her hand really was beginning to feel better. In fact, Anna was convinced that soon, possibly within the next few weeks, she'd be able to use it without restriction again.

As for her other problem, however...

That was a different story. A much more different, complicated and hauntingly consuming story that she never wanted to think about again.

Unfortunately, Anna found that she couldn't escape those dark memories.

But what had she done wrong? What did she do to deserve this?

Was fate so cruel that it would snatch away the very things, the very _people_, that were the source of happiness and meaning in her life?

Her mother. Her father. Her sister.

Anna shivered and wrapped her arms further about her waist. Her head tilted back, hitting the stone behind her as she felt her body begin to weaken. Bringing a hand up to her cheek, she gasped softly when her fingers came in contact with the cool droplets that were her tears.

Sighing, Anna found it in herself to straighten her posture and pushed off against the wall. She was a broken woman, a woman who had lost everything. And she wasn't sure how much longer she could live like this.

Whenever she closed her eyes, she could see it. The fire that claimed her life, or what used to be her life. Now virtually an empty shell, Anna wandered the Opera House. It was her new home.

She couldn't deny that she took pleasure in watching over the young ones who also made the old theatre their home. She helped them with their dancing and cared for them as if they were her family. To her, they were as close as a family that she would ever have again.

But helping the stage hands, teaching the new dancers and cleaning up around the Opera House never kept her dark memories at bay for long. They were good distractions, but that's all they were. Distractions.

Anna continued her journey down the corridor, her pace slow and lingering. She was never one to give up, she believed that there was always hope. Fate was never that cruel. If so, it could be changed.

However, it was too easy for her to begin doubting herself as the days turned into weeks. If she was going to make it through the disaster of her past, she needed something else. Something more than petty distractions.

A new friend, perhaps? Maybe another man would take interest in her.

Or maybe...

Anna froze, her thought interrupted. She blinked once. Slowly spinning around, her eyes wandered the glowing halls. They were still empty.

But didn't she just hear...?

_"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor..."_

Music?

Spinning back around, Anna gasped to find that no one was in front of her and the halls were still empty. But how?

_"Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender..."_

That voice...

It echoed softly through the illuminated hall, drifting down and falling around Anna. If she didn't know better, she'd say the deep, powerful voice was singing just for her. She could feel a presence in the air, hidden away from her curious eyes.

She shivered, relaxing under the beauty of the mysterious song and hypnotic voice that sung from the shadows.

_"Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from the cold unfeeling light... And listen to the music of the night..."_

The voice faded slightly, pulling Anna further down the corridor. She felt warm, calm as she followed the invisible ghost around another corner and into a part of the Opera House she'd never been before.

Frowning, she took a hesitant step forward, her hand brushing the wall to her left. Where was she now? She supposed she was in dream. A magical, mysterious dream in which she blindly followed a dark, irresistible voice to a secret room.

As if on cue, the voice became prominent again, depleting any further doubt that Anna was still very much awake.

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before..."_

_"Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar... And you live as you've never lived before..." _

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before?

That sounded about right.

Listening, mesmerized, Anna followed the lyrical instruction and let her eyes flutter close as her feet continued to move forward. Slowly, carefully she allowed her hand to guide her down the unfamiliar hall until she reached... A door?

Noticing the music stopped, she opened her eyes to glance around. Slightly disappointed, she ran her hand over the wooden frame of the old door that stood before her before silently pushing it aside.

Anna gasped as she entered the hidden room, her eyes wide with curiosity. She immediately concurred that the room she was in used to be a dance studio.

A very old, very dirty dance studio.

A few of the mirrors that lined the walls were cracked and one lay in pieces on the floor, shards scattered here and there. A piano sat in the corner opposite the broken glass, and Anna was careful to avoid the sharp fragments as she wandered over to the dusty instrument.

As a little girl, she loved to hear the enchanting sounds of the piano. Her mother knew how to play and promptly gave Anna lessons by the time she could walk. Music was undoubtedly a huge part of her life, and a small spec of happiness crept up Anna's spine when her eyes had spotted the instrument from across the room.

A smile spread to her lips as she bent down over it, her good hand brushing off the lingering dust on the bench before she took a seat. Her fingers immediately rose, ghosting over the keys slowly before she pressed one down, pausing to hear the sound ring out through the air.

"So beautiful..." Anna whispered softly, letting her head fall to one side as her fingers continued their exploration of the delicate piano, striking keys every now and then.

_Beautiful, indeed._

The Phantom watched from the shadows, his presence masked by darkness and the convenient two way mirror he was currently standing behind. Over the past months, he stalked Anna throughout the Opera House, watching and waiting for the day when she would reveal his presence to Madame Giry.

To his pleasant surprise however, the young woman he saved had kept his secret. A fortunate move on her part.

Had she told anyone of his existence, he would have had to take her. And upon observing from afar, he concluded that kidnapping Anna would be her undoing. There was an underlining sadness that surrounded her, and he had to admit it depressed him.

The way she continuously sighed as if her mind was always far away, how her hands repeatedly ran over the silk of her dresses, the way she tilted her head when in thought and how when she did so, her midnight waves spilled over her shoulder, exposing the porcelain skin of her neck.

Yes, The Phantom knew his reasons for keeping a watchful eye on the woman were far beyond that of anxious worry for his own sake. He would be a fool not to admit she possessed beauty that would drive any man mad. Her frame was small, delicate and her raven hair begged to be touched. But it wasn't just her appearance that captured The Phantom's interest.

Her soul sang to him, drawing him to her just as his singing did to those around him. Anna Cross perplexed him, intrigued him, aroused him and frightened him.

And that was why he continued to follow her. He found that he, like her, wasn't satisfied with the life he was living. He needed something else, something more.

He needed _her_.

It was for that reason he decided to lure her with his voice to the abandoned dance studio. After the fire nearly destroyed the Opera House, this studio, along with his lair, was the only place that stood in tact and could do the Opera justice for what elegance it had been.

He wanted Anna to see, appreciate the history of his Opera House. The piano, he smugly noted, just happened to be an added bonus. The way Anna's face had lit up when she saw it nearly melted his heart. After the obvious suffering she's been consumed in, it brought him satisfaction to see her smile.

He watched as her hands continued to glide across the rustic keys, playing a few notes here and there. She had skill, that was for sure. But her injured hand worked against her as she tried to play a harder melody.

The Phantom frowned. He didn't enjoy seeing the frustration on her face as she so desperately tried to play the notes again with her weak hand. Anna sighed. She felt defeated. Raising her hand up, she clutched it to her chest and bowed her head, tired of trying.

The Phantom noticed her exhaustion, moving around silently behind the mirror towards the secret passageway that snaked around the Opera House. Night was descending upon them, and he was sure she'd be venturing back to her room soon. A new plan twisting in his head, he smirked as he turned to leave Anna alone and abruptly disappeared deeper into shadows.

Anna yawned, stretching her arms above her head before letting them fall back to her sides. What time was it? Craning her neck to once again glance around the studio, she shivered upon realizing that she was in fact alone in the deserted room.

A strange feeling prickled up her spine, and Anna suddenly felt abandoned. Before, while she was picking at the piano keys, she could feel someone else in the room with her. Strange that while clearly conscious of the fact she was being watched she somehow found comfort it.

But now...

She knew she was alone in the room. Completely and utterly alone.

No longer feeling comfortable, Anna quickly stood and exited the studio, retracing her steps back to the hallway she first heard the mysterious voice. From there, it was easy to find her room. Another turn to her right and a few stairs before the door to her sanctuary appeared.

Pulling the door closed behind her, Anna turned to face the familiar scene that was her room. Her eyes trailed over the small dresser that stood in the corner to her bed which lay against the far wall. Everything was as she left it.

Everything except...

Brows raised, Anna slowly circled her room to her bed and sat down, pulling her legs up underneath her small form. Curious, she reached her hand out and lifted a single red rose from her pillow. Tied around the flower was a black ribbon.

Her fingers absentmindedly stroked the petals lightly as a smile curved her lips. Content, Anna twirled the rose in her hand once before resting it in her lap. There was something else on her pillow.

She picked up the small piece of paper, flipping it over in search of, well, anything. Maybe it would explain the flower.

Her eyes cast down, searching the paper until they found it. Pronounced, cursive writing stared back at her.

_Hope will never abandon you._

Holding back a small gasp, Anna forgot how to breathe for a moment before the air rushed to her lungs in a hurry. The Phantom watched her from the shadows, smiling at her reaction to his gift. The soft curve of her lips was heartwarming, and as lingering thoughts of Christine faded away, he began to wonder if this was in fact his purpose in life. Making Anna Cross smile.

If so, he was doing a pretty good job so far.

Anna appeared relaxed, entranced by his very presence even though he remained hidden in darkness. Holding the rose close, she smiled, her hazel gaze lifting to search the room with purpose.

She said it once before. Now she only hoped she was saying it to the same person.

"Thank you."

* * *

I'm glad to say that this chapter was longer than the first.

Hopefully they'll continue to grow as the story progresses.

(Hopefully I don't get lazy. Haha.)

But anyways, thanks to anyone who is reading this. :)

You're awesome.

Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh myyy! Sorry this chapter took so long to upload!

In all honesty, I've been extremely busy. I re-painted and re-decorated my room. And this past week, one of my best friends and I were out looking at cemeteries. Don't get the wrong idea there! She's a photographer and she wants her next photo shoot to be in a cemetery.

I don't even know if you guys care about what I do. Haha.

But also this week, a friend and I did a paranormal investigation of Gore Orphanage in Ohio. It was successful! We caught stuff on video! :)

But anyways.

Thank you phantommistress and LittleMargarita for your reviews!

Here's Chapter 3!

Thanks for your patience!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

One week.

It had been exactly that since Anna Cross discovered, with the obvious help of a mysterious alluring voice, the old dance studio from the earlier years of the Opera Populaire.

Additionally, it was that same night Anna was gifted a single red rose accompanied with a black ribbon and annonymous card which contained a bizzare but strangely comforting message.

Posture erect and hands poised, Anna let the memories of the past week flood her mind as her fingers graced the keys of the piano in the dance studio which had become like a sanctuary to her.

She smiled as the notes rang out into the silent atmosphere around her, their melodies in sweet harmony and unfaltering. Her hand was nearly healed, and Anna couldn't deny the euphoric joy that lifted her spirits as both her hands traveled across the rustic keys of the old instrument with ease.

The Phantom, always watching from the shadows, smiled at her happiness. For the past week, he had stalked Anna from dawn until dusk, lurking in the darkness and reassuring the woman with the magic that was his voice whenever she began to crumble in her own despair.

He was able to keep most of her tears away, but there were the stray drops that saw past his warnings. Only adding to his anger, the new students of the Opera House demanded more attention than he and Anna both expected. An unfortunate result that left him less one on one time with the dark haired beauty.

Gritting his teeth, he frowned as Anna abruptly stood from the piano and brushed her hair from her face before turning to leave. No doubt she was going to attend to the brats.

She sighed, glancing back once more around the studio, knowing she was being watched. Pleading for forgiveness with her eyes, she bowed her head before exiting the studio and disappearing into the halls of the Opera.

The Phantom followed silently behind her, frustrated and curious as to who was more important than him for Anna's attention. Hoping that it wasn't the new dancers again, his temper flared when he arrived to find Anna guiding them through the routine one last time before they were sent to the dormitories for the evening.

Calming his nerves, he relaxed at the fact that this was their last run before Anna would send them to bed. Patience came to him easily, for it was all he knew, and he backed away into the shadows, disappearing further into the darkness and waited for night to fall.

Anna instructed the young dancers promptly, correcting them as they glided across the floor. After running the dance again, this time resulting in only a few mistakes, she dismissed the students to their dorms and gathered the music before following them upstairs.

On her way up to the dormitories, she paused in the illuminated hallway, her pace slowing and lingering as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

She should be happy.

Her hand was practically healed, allowing her to again play the piano. She even appeared to have a secret admirer, and though she did not know who it was that watched her from the shadows, she took comfort in the hidden presence.

So why was she still plagued by a never ending sadness?

Anna sighed. She knew.

Quickly denying herself the memories of the fateful night that claimed the lives of her family, she shook the haunting thoughts from her mind and continued her ascent to the dorms. She wasn't going to let her guilt consume her tonight. She was putting her foot down.

Poking her head in the open room, her eyes scanned the aligned beds with haste before she moved to the adjoining, separate rooms, her destination the farthest door to the right.

Anna knocked twice before entering, smiling softly when she saw one of the youngest dancers, Emily, sitting propped up in her bed and pillows scattered everywhere.

"Good evening Emily," she greeted cheerfully and circled the room to the bed, sitting down at the end.

"Hi Anna," Emily responded quietly, averting her gaze.

Brows raised, Anna tilted her head to one side. "Are you okay, dear?"

Emily shifted, stretching forward and pulling a pillow to her chest, hugging it close. She sniffled, keeping her eyes cast down. Anna frowned and scooted closer to the young girl, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked, her approach sincere and comforting.

Emily shifted again and tightened her grip on the pillow before slowly looking up to meet Anna's concerned face.

"It's okay," Anna coaxed, nodding to the young girl. A small, sad smile spread to Emily's pink lips before she sighed, ready to speak.

"Anna, you don't think I'm a freak, do you?"

The question was barely audible, a mere whisper to Anna's ears. She heard it, though and as it processed through her mind, she felt her heart break in her chest. Emily sat before her, an expression of fear and sadness on her delicate face.

"Oh, Emily. How could I possibly think that?" Anna smiled, hooking a finger under Emily's chin and tilting her head up. "Just look at you! You have the face of a princess and a heart bigger than any of the other girls here."

Emily sniffled again as tears threatened to fall. "That's not what they said."

"Well then," Anna began, tilting her head to one side innocently and crossing her arms to her chest. "Those girls just don't know what they're talking about. Because I see a beautiful dancer with amazing talent who would be silly to think she was anything less than extraordinary."

Emily laughed softly, wiping a tear from her eye. She tossed the pillow from her lap and leaned forward to grip Anna in a hug, a beaming smile on her face.

"Thank you, Anna!"

Anna laughed too, returning Emily's quick embrace before standing to pull the covers up around the young girl.

"Now, I don't want to see anymore tears, okay?" She said as she tucked the sheets in. Emily nodded, scooting down further under the protective layer of fabric, curling her legs up to her side. Anna sat back down next to Emily's small form, crossing her legs. Taking a deep breath, she let her voice flow out into the air.

_"Sleep, sleep my dear child. Take rest in the cradle of night..."_

Anna watched as Emily closed her eyes, relaxing under her voice as she sang softly.

_"Sleep, sleep oh gifted child..."_

"There's nothing to fear," Anna whispered, smiling down at Emily who in return smiled back up at her. She sighed, standing and turned to leave the room when Emily's soft voice called out to stop her.

"Anna?"

Anna turned back around. "Yes?"

"Are you an angel?"

Holding back a gasp, Anna's eyes widened at the startling question.

Her? An angel?

She inclined Emily with a distant stare and smiled sadly, shaking her head slowly.

"No," she began, her voice soft and weak. "I'm not anything of the sort."

How could she be?

If anything, she was cursed, consumed by darkness and plagued by the haunting reality that was her life. One could not be identified as someone of grace when their life contained the harsh events that hers did.

If she was an angel, she would have had the strength and bravery to save her family from the flames of a mysterious fire.

If she was an angel, she would have possessed the will to fight off the man, who was her very fiance, that attempted to physically humiliate her in a public setting and take her innocence.

If she was an angel, she would not be visited by the dark, destructive thoughts of her past night after night. She would not collapse in sadness and stand strong.

She would be happy.

Finding the will to mask her pain, Anna smiled again at Emily before turning to leave, her hand pulling the door closed behind her.

Feeling for the nearby wall, Anna practically collapsed against the cold stone as she stumbled down the hall. Not entirely sure where she was going, she let her feet wander and made no attempt to stop her tears from falling.

Coming upon a door, she pushed it open roughly and eyed the dark stairwell that towered before her. She climbed silently, struggling to stand as her mind filled with thoughts of her parents.

Another door appeared, and Anna abruptly flung it open, nearly lunging into the night's crisp, cool air. Her footsteps padded sluggishly across the rooftop of the Opera House until she came to the sudden edge.

Her hands extended out, grasping the brick firmly, her clouded eyes wandering helplessly across the city skyline. Using the brick as her support, Anna shifted her weight and sighed.

An act not missed by a figure in black, hidden away in shadow on the other side of the roof. The Phantom watched curiously as Anna continued to cry, her emotions flowing through the air and nearly knocking him over.

He did not know the nature of the nightmares that made this woman scream out desperately in the middle of night, nor did he know what was making her weep now.

He did know, however, that it pained him to watch her suffer and that he wanted to make her demons go far, far away.

Noticing Anna's sudden silence, The Phantom swiftly moved closer to where she stood, using the statues to mask his presence as he continued to gaze at her, ready to jump should she attempt anything rash.

Anna stared out into the city, her expression lost and lonely. Her eyes were fixed upon the spot where her house once stood, and she could already feel fresh tears gathering, threatening to spill over onto her already stained cheeks.

Slowly turning around away from the powerful scene of the city, Anna inhaled deeply as her eyes fluttered closed.

_"You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered..."_

Her voice floated gently through the air, instantly attracting The Phantom's attention. Captivated by her vocals, he listened, longing for the sweet gift of her voice.

To his pleasure, it returned quickly, containing a sadness he was all too familiar with. Anna cast a look back at her previous home, continuing her serenade.

_"You were once a friend and father. Then my world_ was _shattered..."_

She spun around, her hands returning to grip the brick as she stared out across the city.

_"Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near... Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here..."_

_"Wishing I could here your voice again. Knowing that I never would... Dreaming of you helped me to do, all that you dreamed I could..."_

Averting her gaze, Anna turned back around, her feet pulling her slowly across the roof. Her hand brushed across a statue, lingering there as her voice returned.

_"Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental... Seem for you the wrong companion. You were warm and gentle..."_

Lowering her hand, she leaned back against the stone, tilting her head up to the night's sky.

_"Too many years fighting back tears... Why can't the past just die?"_

The Phantom stared, transfixed by her angelic voice as it carried on the wind to his ears. He watched her cross the roof again back to where she originally stood, gazing out into the silent city.

_"Wishing you were somehow here again. Knowing we must say goodbye..."_

_"Try to forgive, teach me to live. Give me the strength to try!"_

Anna again turned away from the sight of her pain, now suddenly determined.

_"No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years..."_

Her voice softened and her gaze lifted to the night as if she was pleading with the stars.

_"Help me say goodbye... Help me say goodbye!"_

Eyes closed and heart beating softly, Anna let her weight fall against one of the looming statues. Breathing deep, she let the memories of her past disappear.

Lost in her thoughts, Anna relaxed under the moon's shimmering gaze, the light reflecting across the roof and illuminating her features. She sighed, opening her eyes and letting them once again hover on the site of her family's resting place.

Feeling the deep emotions creep up her spine, she held her breath, wrapping her arms about her waist. Suddenly jerked from her thoughts, Anna froze as the sound of music filled the air.

_"Wandering child... So lost... So helpless... Yearning for my guidance..."_

Anna gasped and spun around, her eyes scanning the darkness.

"Who's there?" she whispered, although she was sure she already knew.

The familiar voice sang again, louder and more pronounced. Anna found her body slowly beginning to drop its defenses as the voice carried through the air and surrounded her protectively.

_"Too long you've wandered in winter... Far from my far-reaching gaze..."_

Mesmerized, Anna took a step forward, her body pulled by the music. Closing her eyes, she found her voice again and took a breath before joining the mysterious one in harmony.

_"Wildly my mind beats against you..." _she sang, taking another step forward. The enchanting vocals returned again, matching her verse in a perfect tune.

_"Yet the soul obeys!"_

Anna opened her eyes, still transfixed by the music of the night but disappointed to see that she was still the only person visible on the rooftop. Letting her mind run blank and her heart run wild, she continued her secret duet with the ghost hidden in shadow.

_"Angel or demon, who is out there? Who are you, strange Phantom?"_

Immediately the hypnotic voice answered, closer than it was before and caused Anna to jump slightly when it rang out beautifully into the night's cool air.

_"Angel or demon? Do not shun me. Come to your strange Angel..."_

Lingering tears glistening on her face, Anna took a deep breath and looked around the rooftop again. Her eyes snapped back in front of her, her gaze staring curious into the darkness as her voice sang out.

_"Angel! I hear you! Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me... Angel, my soul is weak. Forgive me. Enter at last, strange Angel..."_

The Phantom's heart melted at her request. He wanted so badly to reveal himself to Anna, to hold her and protect her. He wanted her to be his, craved her, needed her for himself. Her voice called to him hypnotically as his own did to her.

But was he prepared to take part in this dance again? He knew the steps all too well, and the risk was unbelievable. Would he go to her?

Needing no thought, The Phantom found that the answer was simple.

Of course he would go to her.

His voice floated gently, and he smirked when he saw her eyes flutter close as the sound reached her.

_"Suffering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide... Open your eyes to the darkness. I am there inside!"_

His footsteps were silent as he emerged from the shadows, his cape swirling around. Anna's eyes opened, eagerly searching for the serenading ghost of the night.

At last she would see him, the man who could lift her from her own darkness with nothing but his voice.

Adrenaline pumping, Anna continued scanning the roof until she found him. Standing about 20 feet from her, a man hovered silently, staring at her with piercing eyes.

She gasped, quickly finding that despite her anxious fear, her feet were robotically shuffling forward, taking her closer to the masked man draped in black. He watched her approach, but made no attempt to meet her halfway. She continued slowly, careful in her steps as she nearly closed the distance between them.

Eyes roaming over his features, Anna couldn't hold back the smile that was pulling on her lips. She had seen this man once before, but it seemed so long ago. His features were burned into her memory although their previous meeting had been brief and nothing shy of unordinary.

His dark hair was smoothed back to the nape of his neck where his cape attached to his coat. His expression was firm, half his face shielded by a white mask and his eyes contained a sadness Anna couldn't figure out.

Mesmerized by his presence, she found that she couldn't look away from his smothering gaze. Lips parted slightly, she stared into his eyes, transfixed as if under a spell. Smiling softy, she cleared her throat.

"You're the one who saved me," she whispered, slowly raising a hand up to cup the unmasked side of his face.

The Phantom nodded, covering her hand with his own and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Yes."

Anna sighed, letting her own eyes close as his hand held hers to his face, caressing it gently. His touch was like fire to her veins, and she found herself melting in his soft embrace. Her eyes still closed, she struggled to speak again while his hand was on hers.

"And you're the one who sent me roses?" she asked, feeling intoxicated as she reluctantly opened her eyes to bask in the presence of the man before her.

The Phantom only nodded, confirming her question. He lowered their hands, keeping them loosely entwined as his other ghosted across Anna's face, gently wiping away her lingering tears.

She leaned into his touch, shivering. Not missing a beat, The Phantom released his hold on her and quickly removed his cape, draping it across her shoulders.

Gasping, Anna hardly noticed the action until the cape was securely wrapped around her. She looked up at the mysterious masked man before her, searching his face with pleading eyes.

His hand slowly extended to brush against her cheek again before quickly pulling away and returned to grasp her own, abruptly pulling her closer.

"You should not be up here this late, Mademoiselle. Come, before you catch cold."

He lead her blindly into the shadows, her footsteps echoing softly and his silent as they wound deep into the Opera House and out of the night's crisp air.

They came to Anna's room soon enough, though by a passage she had never seen before. Secret rooms seemed to go hand in hand with this dark angel, she noted as they turned another corner and ascended to her corridors.

Silently they entered, and all too soon did The Phantom drop her hand after leading her up to her bed. Anna turned around to face him, her hands automatically coming up to unfasten the cape hanging from her shoulders and held it out before her.

His face soft and stare lingering, The Phantom slowly took the cape from her hands and draped it across his arm. He took a step towards her, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Smirking, he bent down and pulled back the covers of her bed, inclining Anna with a tilt of his head. She easily obliged, her eyes never leaving his as she climbed into the bed and slid down under the sheets he held raised.

Gently letting the covers drop, The Phantom lowered his head to place a chaste kiss on Anna's head before silently spinning on his heel. Just as he reached the mirror that stood in the opposite corner of the room, he halted his steps and glanced back over his shoulder.

Anna was sitting up, a look of confused despair on her face. Her eyes jumped around the room and she sighed once before finally settling on his image.

"Will I see you again?" she asked softly, doubt already consuming her mind and clouding her thoughts.

The Phantom could only smile, nodding in her direction. His voice was soft, a haunting whisper in the night.

"Nothing can keep me from you any longer, my Angel."

Then suddenly, as quickly as he appeared, The Phantom was gone, another shadow in the darkness. Anna gasped at his abrupt disappearance, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

She stared for a moment at where he had last stood, the image, like those of when they first met, burned into her mind. A smile on her lips, she allowed her shoulders to fall and her head collide with the plush pillow that lay beneath her.

Sleep was calling to her, pulling her in and entrancing her tired mind. Her eyes fluttered closed and just as the remaining candles snuffed themselves out, Anna swore she could hear distant singing as the darkness of sleep descended upon her.

* * *

So I think this was my longest chapter yet. Yay. :)

And again, I apologize for the delay. I'm a very lazy writer.

We all have our flaws though, I suppose. Haha.

Thanks to all who are reading this! As always, stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you phantommistress for your lovely review!  
I'm sure Erik would be pleased to hear you like the story he's in. Haha. :)

This chapter isn't that long and sadly, doesn't really contain any Anna/Phantom action.

BUT it's all leading up to something... Something big.  
Something that contains lots of Anna/Phantom action! :)

Thanks to all who are reading this. I appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Anxiety pulsed through The Phantom's veins as he descended further into the Opera House, his thoughts wild and disarrayed. He sped around another corner quickly, the stone brushing his shoulder as he continued down the dark hallway and into a secret passageway.

Paddling across the lake that separated his world and the cruel one above, he contemplated his situation.

He made the first move. He had revealed himself to Anna.

Way past on determining if his actions were right or wrong, mainly because he no longer cared, he began planning his next move.

She had not flinched away from him just moments ago on the rooftop but rather approached him and even, dare he comprehend it, touched him.

_Him. _

The Phantom of the Opera, the devil's child with a deformed face and corrupt soul.

Anna had touched him.

Although, had she known what was hidden behind his mask, he was sure her actions would have been different. Abruptly pushing the thought aside, he sighed. He would cross that bridge when he reached it.

_If_ he ever reached it.

Making his way to the organ that sat dominant in the center of his lair, he relaxed under the glow of flickering candles, his features illuminated by the dim light.

Composing was second nature to him, and his fingers ghosted across the keys with perfection. Shoulders hunched slightly, he hovered over his precious instrument for what seemed to be an eternity as his hands ravaged back and forth in strong strokes, striking down with force.

Different melodies rang out into the night, piercing but yet beautiful at the same time. Only his hands could create such sounds, and he basked in the music, letting it take his soul higher as the dark of night outside slowly turned to morning.

*** The Next Day ***

Anna traveled around the Opera House frantically, struggling to keep hold of the heavy stack of music which threatened to fall from her hands as she wound around the stage and into a nearby rehearsal room.

She dropped the pile onto a table, sighing. Regaining her composure, she took a deep breath before turning to face the new dancers.

"Hello class," she began with a smile, inclining the students with a nod of her head as she continued. "This afternoon we will begin with your normal routine, the one we've been practicing this past week."

The girls stood and rushed to their positions as Anna took a seat at the piano, flipping through the pages until she came upon the corresponding arrangement.

Relaxing her shoulders, she counted out loud before starting to play. When her fingers hit the keys, the young girls began dancing, moving unsteady at first but soon finding grace as the music continued.

Anna's eyes dared a glance away from the paper before her and scanned the room, observing the dance. She smiled when she saw Emily, who positioned herself at the back of the group, stumble over her feet as the routine approached its climax.

Returning her attention to the piano, she let her fingers dance over the keys lightly, slowing the tempo before playing the final notes of the song. She tilted her head to one side, eyeing the students.

"Good job!" She exclaimed, turning the pages back to the beginning of the piece. "Now, let's run it again once more before moving on to something a little new."

The girls made their way back to their starting positions and Anna shifted on the bench, stretching her hands once before laying them over the keys, ready to play.

"Anna!"

Anna looked up from the piano, brows raised. One of the stage hands was standing nervously in the doorway to the rehearsal room, fidgeting impatiently.

"Yes?" Anna asked, standing from the instrument and pushing in the bench. "Can I help you?"

The stage hand nodded, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Actually, I was hoping you could," he said. "We need to move some props to the other side of the stage and they're quite heavy."

She wasn't entirely sure how much help she, a woman, could be if the task was that of carrying large objects. She sighed, nodding in his direction.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She smiled, turning back to the curious students that stood slouching.

"Girls, I'll just be a moment then we'll continue with the new routine. While I'm gone, practice the dance you know. You don't need the piano, just follow each other and that will be fine."

She followed the stage hand from the room and onto the stage, assisting him and the other workers. They began with the smaller boxes which Anna assumed contained small props and parts of costumes. On their third, larger box, they didn't even make it halfway across the stage before a shriek rang out into the air and firmly halted their movements.

Anna jumped, spinning around and letting the box drop. The stage hands panicked, lunging forward just in time to catch it before it hit the floor.

"Sorry!" Anna called as she ran back to the rehearsal room. She could feel her heart begin to race and gasped at the sight that awaited her in the room.

The girls huddled in groups, occupying different corners of the room, most of them silent and others snickering. Anna's eyes scanned the room wildly until finally she saw it.

In the far corner, a few of the older girls stood hovering over Emily, who was curled into a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth. She whimpered, crying softly and the girls laughed. One of them raised their foot to strike.

"Stop it!" Anna yelled, pushing past the students and standing to block the kick. The girl immediately lowered her foot and panic rose to her face. She frantically looked around before lowering her gaze.

Glaring, Anna bent down and lifted Emily to her feet, supporting her small frame gently.

"I'll deal with you later," she hissed, slipping off her sweater and draping it loosely around Emily before guiding her up to her room. Pulling the door closed as they entered, she remained close to Emily's side as the girl silently climbed into bed.

"Emily," she began softly, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. "What happened?"

"I... I... I..." Emily struggled with her words, her voice cracking and replaced by sobs. Tears poured over her cheeks, falling onto the pillow she hugged close to her chest. "I don't wanna talk about it..."

Averting her gaze from Anna's, Emily sat hunched, crying and shaking. Anna frowned, tilting her head to one side before pulling the girl into a quick embrace.

"Shhh," she cooed. "It's okay, sweetie. You can tell me."

Sniffling, Emily retracted back from Anna's arms and scooted away, pulling her covers away to expose her legs. Confused, Anna's eyes flickered down.

She held back a gasp when she saw the girl's legs, curled to one side and still shaking. The skin there was distorted, scarred and wrinkled and possessed a flushed, red color. The deformaty traveled from her ankles and extended to her thighs.

"Oh, Emily." Anna sighed, lowering her head. "I'm so very sorry, dear."

Emily finally looked up to meet Anna's gaze. "When I was real young, my older brother accidentally spilled hot water on me. Mother was cooking and we were playing in the kitchen. He didn't mean to..."

Anna shook her head, smiling sadly.

"Emily," she began, wiping a tear from the child's face. "I want you to forget about those other girls, okay? Forget about what they said and how they treated you."

Emily gave Anna a weird look, but the woman only held up her hand before continuing.

"They're foolish to tease you. They don't realize how sweet you really are. They can't see past the trivial, physical characteristic of others, and for that very reason, they will never truly succeed in life."

Anna smiled, resting a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Don't let anyone ever tell you you're anything less of extraordinary. Your legs, whether they look like mine or sprout green hairs, are a part of who you are. And no one, I mean no one, can degrade you for being yourself."

Emily stared at Anna, a smile pulling at her lips. Wiping her tears on her sleeve, she sniffled. "Thank you, Anna. You really are an Angel."

Anna inclined the girl with soft smile, bending down to tuck her in. "Get some rest, okay? I'll check on you later."

Emily nodded and rolled to her side as her eyes fluttered closed. Anna blew out the candles in her room before spinning on her heel. She dashed out of the room, winding through the halls and down past the stage.

Fuming, she burst through Madame Giry's office without so much as a knock, slamming the door closed behind her.

"Pardon my intrusion, Madame," she said coarsely, waiting for no invitation and took a seat, crossing her arms to her chest roughly. "I feel this could not wait until morning."

Madame Giry looked up from the papers scattered on her desk, startled. Noticing Anna's expression, she frowned and slid the papers aside.

"It everything alright, Anna?"

Forcing herself to calm down, Anna took a deep breath. "No, actually everything is not alright. Something happened to one of my dancers."

Brows raised, Madame Giry crossed her arms and leaned forward.

"What happened, dear?"

Anna explained, as calmly as she could, how the other students were treating Emily, how they have been teasing her and now how they dared to physically hurt her.

Curious as to the commotion, The Phantom lurked above the stage, observing the scene below before seeing Anna storm into Madame Giry's office. He stared from the shadows, mesmerized and intrigued by Anna's sudden fury and determination.

Although he didn't hear the extent of the conversation, he came to an easy conclusion that it was about the new dancers.

Anna was defending the child, Emily, because of... Some disease?

Even more intrigued, and slightly aroused by Anna's dominant posture, he crept closer to them to get a better view.

Anna finished her rant abruptly, staring down Madame Giry with a look that could kill. "Madame, her scars should not be a reason for the other students to tease her!"

Madame Giry nodded, sighing. "I agree with you, Anna. However, although I don't condone violence in the theatre or between my students, I can't get upset with them for their curiosity. Emily's condition is different, far from normal and I'm sure the other girls were just unsure at first. Were you not curious or slightly repulsed by the girl's legs?"

Anna looked back at Madame Giry, baffled.

Had the old woman gone senile? Did she _really_, honestly just ask her if she was _repulsed_ by the child's features?

Feeling anger creep up her spine, Anna struggled to control herself as she spoke.

"No, Madame. Much to your dismay, I am not repulsed by Emily's legs. I'm _repulsed_ by how everyone in this world acts when they meet someone who is different!"

Madame Giry opened her mouth to speak, but Anna's booming voice overpowered her.

"What _difference_ does it make if her legs appear rough or smooth? Scars or no scars, they're what make Emily who she is and I wouldn't want her to be anything different. She shouldn't have to hide. She's beautiful. I wish others could see that."

Madame Giry's mouth hung open slightly, her eyes darting around the room. They finally landed on Anna, who had gone silent and was now standing with her arms crossed behind her.

The Phantom smirked in the shadows. He had been right all along. He and this child Emily.

Anna was indeed an Angel.

And after her outburst regarding the child's distortion, he could clearly see without the slightest doubt in his mind that she would never flinch away from him. That is, if he ever gave her reason. He never planned on removing his mask for her, even with the knowledge that she would be okay with what hid underneath.

Still, it gave him hope. Not that he needed hope. She _would_ be his.

He watched in silence as Madame Giry stood to face his beautiful Angel. Anna's posture was erect, her arms stiff in anticipation of the old woman's wrath.

Much to their relief though, Madame Giry only sighed, shaking her head.

"You have a big heart, Anna. That's plain to see. But when it comes to certain judgement, I fear for you, dear child." She inclined Anna with a stern look, her hands on her hips.

"I advise you to be careful."

Anna only nodded before turning to leave. Her hand reached the door and she pulled it open when Madame Giry's voice called out to stop her.

"Oh, and Anna? You have a visitor. They're waiting for you in your room, I told them it would be okay to wait there."

Anna nodded, pulling the door closed, sighing. Pushing the conversation to the back of her mind, she made her way around the hallways of the Opera House and up to her room, curious as to who would visit her.

She didn't know anybody.

Except...

Anxious, she quickened her pace and nearly squealed as she rounded the corner to her room. Maybe it was the masked man. The beautiful, hauntingly mesmerizing man with a voice that did all sorts of wondrous things to her.

Eager, she opened the door in a hurry and stepped inside. Upon looking up to see who it was waiting for her, her eyes widened and she gasped, her movements suddenly frozen.

"Jacques?"

* * *

So that was Chapter 4. :)

Short but not so sweet. Poor Emily. :(  
And what is Jacques up to? Nothing good.

Dun dun dunnn.

Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5! :)

Enjoy it. Re-read it. Cherish it.  
I won't be able to update until this weekend, so this is what you will be left with.

Sometimes, it sucks being a college student with 2 jobs. :(

Anyways, thanks once again to phantommistress for your reviews!  
If I could (and without being creepy), I'd give you a rose with a black ribbon.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Jacques?"

Anna stood staring, frozen as her mind spun and heart pounded rapidly. Her breaths were quick, uneven and the man looming before her didn't miss a beat. Seeing she was about to faint, he extended his hand out, offering her support.

Seeing him advance toward her, Anna immediately stepped back, her back hitting the door. Thoughts racing, she struggled to focus on his figure as the memories came flooding back.

Why was he here?

How did he find her?

What could he possibly want from her now?

Mind reeling with possibilities, Anna held out her hand warningly as Jacques took another step toward her. He raised his hands, sighing.

"Anna," he began, daring another step. Anna's hand gripped the door knob behind her, her body overflowing with adrenaline and ready to bolt.

"Look," he said, his hands still raised to show he wasn't going to touch her. "I know you probably hate me and never want to see me again. But I'm here to apologize."

Anna abruptly shook her head, eyeing him curiously.

"I don't believe you," she whispered, gasping when she found her mouth was nearly dry of any saliva. She was scared, terrified of the man who was slowly creeping closer.

"Anna, I'm telling you the truth."

He was just a few feet away now, still inching his way closer. Anna held her breath and forced herself to meet his gaze. His eyes were cold, opposite from his encouraging, apologetic words.

Before she had time to react, Jacques was suddenly on her, pinning her body against the door with his own. Anna opened her mouth to scream, but Jacques's hand flew up to cover it, muffling any cry for help she planned to convey.

She felt his grip on her tighten as tears slipped from her eyes, snaking down her cheeks and dripping softly onto her dress. He promptly grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling hard as he spoke.

"You are _my_ fiance, Anna. And you are the sole survivor of that tragic fire that killed the rest of your family."

Jacques pulled her hair again, this time earning a frightened squeal from the woman constricted in his arms. He narrowed his eyes, letting his voice lower as he whispered directly into her ear.

"Meaning _you_ inherited all of your father's fortunes from the West. And since we are to be married, once the ceremony is done _I_ will then be the owner of those fortunes."

Anna's eyes widened in horror, her body twisting and turning in attempt to escape from his vice grip. Jacques chuckled, stroking the dark hair he just so viciously attacked.

"There is no use in fighting me, dear Anna," he said, pulling her into a hard embrace as he opened the door. "We _will_ be married. All you have to do is walk out of here pretending to be my happy bride to be."

He stepped out into the hallway, tugging her roughly behind. "It shouldn't be that hard for you. You do work in an Opera House, after all. Acting should come second nature."

Grinning in dark victory, Jacques dragged Anna around a corner to the stairs that would take them past the stage and out the front doors. She waited, panicking until they approached the landing before quickly jerking to one side and kicking with all her strength.

She gasped, spinning on her heel and sprinted back down the hall, not bothering to look back when she heard Jacques's angry screams as he tumbled down the stairs.

Frantic, she paused in the dim corridor, her eyes darting around for an escape. She took a deep breath, peering around a corner before stepping into another hallway.

"ANNA!"

Panic shot straight to her chest, and Anna jumped, startled. Quickening her pace, she broke into a run as loud footsteps descended upon her. Rounding another corner, she lunged forward, pushing the door to the dance studio open and jumped inside.

"Angel!" she cried, her voice uneven and shaking. "Angel, HELP!"

It was dark, nearly pitch black, and Anna stumbled forward, her hands extended out before her. When she heard the thundering footsteps come to halt, she froze, slowly turning around to face the open door.

Jacques stood in the arch separating the room from the rest of Opera House, hands curled into fists at his side and face fuming. He crept into the room, boots pounding on the old floor as he approached Anna.

She retreated, horror struck as his figure grew closer. Not paying attention as to where she was going, she cried out when her feet slipped out from underneath her and she fell, hitting the floor hard.

Hissing, she pulled a shard of glass from her leg, using her arms to continue crawling away. She managed to get past the piano when he grabbed her, pulling her roughly across the floor.

Screaming out in pain, Anna whipped around to face him, her arms raised defensively. He struck at her, hard and she collapsed at his feet. Her eyes closed and arms raised back up, she braced herself for another strike.

After a moment passed with no violent beating, Anna opened one eye and gasped at the scene before her.

The Phantom had appeared out of nowhere and held Jacques in a tight embrace from behind. He gripped what appeared to be a rope and jerked, slinging it around the other man's neck before pulling down.

Anna could feel her body weaken and she struggled to keep her eyes open. Sighing deeply, she felt her mind wander into darkness and she hit the floor softly, unable to restrain from the chaotic emotions any longer.

***Later That Night***

The Phantom paced his lair, fidgeting nervously as he circled around the organ and back to the lake. He dared a glance towards where his bed was, smoothing his hair back. Returning his look to gaze across the still water, he sighed.

Anna was currently sound asleep in his bed.

_His_ bed.

Shaking his head, he pondered the tempting thought of her laying there, vulnerable and virtually unable to move. He could do just about anything to her with her in that state...

No no no.

What was he thinking?

Determined not to make the same mistake twice, he abruptly decided that he would simply wait for her to wake up then escort her back to the world above. He wouldn't force her to stay with him, let alone seduce her.

And he certainly wouldn't spy on her while she slept.

Quickly ignoring his last thought, The Phantom sighed again as he wound around his lair and up to the curtains that obscured his bed from open view.

Silent, he carefully slipped into the chambers. Pausing for a moment to bask in Anna's innocent beauty, he smiled to himself as he sat down next to her slumbering form.

Her hair was slightly in disarray, strands falling to frame her face which was angled toward him. Her lips, lush and pink, were parted and her arms lay crossed about her waist.

The Phantom felt his pulse begin to race as his eyes traveled over her curves. He sucked in a breath, gathering all his strength to stop himself from reaching out and touching her.

Damn her.

She lay there silent, unmoving and _sleeping_ and yet she tempted him so.

Eyes narrowed, he grunted quietly before standing and turning to leave. A flash of red out of the corner of his eye caught his attention however, and he abruptly turned back around, brows raised.

Gaze searching for the source of the sudden bright color, The Phantom frowned when he saw what appeared to be blood soaking through Anna's torn dress.

How did he miss that?

Bending down to get a better look, he carefully observed the scene before dashing out under the curtain. He returned quickly, silently taking his previous place at Anna's side.

Eyes flickering back and forth between the bandage in his hand to the outline of her leg underneath the thin fabric of her dress, he contemplated if he really was in the right position to do this.

In order to wrap up her leg properly, he would have to lift up part of her dress. Shifting his weight, he leaned forward, scooting closer to her sleeping body.

Well, he certainly couldn't let blood get on his sheets.

Mind made up, The Phantom carefully raised Anna's leg and set it gently into his lap. He glanced to her face, relieved when he saw she was still sound asleep, her breathing even and soft.

Returning his attention back to her bleeding leg, he slowly trailed his hand down to her ankle and grasped the bottom of her dress, lifting it up with ease. He settled the ruffled folds above her knees.

Picking up a wet cloth he retrieved before, he longingly began wiping off the caked blood, his gloved fingers ghosting across her skin. Upon the pressure of his hand, Anna stirred slightly, letting out a deep breath.

The Phantom froze. Slowly lifting his head, his eyes widened when he saw she was sleepily staring down at him, her head titled to one side. She leaned up, supporting herself with her arms and shifted, her eyes traveling down to see what it was he was doing.

Embarrassed, The Phantom turned his head away and moved to stand, hastily pulling her dress back down.

"Wait."

Anna's voice was soft, barely audible but it quickly found its way to his ears and sent shivers down his spine. Turning back around to face her, The Phantom met her gaze with an apologetic frown.

"I did not mean to frighten you, Mademoiselle."

Anna looked at him shyly, blushing under his intent stare."You did not frighten me. You may continue if you wish." She nodded to her leg, smiling.

His eyes never leaving hers, The Phantom once again sat beside her, hands trailing down to grasp the hem of her dress before slowly pulling it up past her pale knees.

She shivered as the cool air touched her bare skin. The Phantom smirked, letting his hands stroke her soft flesh before carefully wrapping the small tear in her skin with the soft bandage.

He secured the mend with a knot, hands raising to lower her dress back down to her feet. Anna sat up further, trapped in between the arms that placed themselves on either side of her small frame.

The Phantom leaned over her, silent and unmoving as she raised up toward him. She stopped, letting her arms support herself just as her face was mere inches away from his.

"Thank you, Monsieur," she whispered, blushing and averted her gaze.

The Phantom inhaled her scent, struggling to keep control. He nodded once, reluctantly pulling away from her advance.

"You are most welcome," he said, standing and suddenly disappeared under the hanging curtains.

Curious, Anna slowly sat up from the bed, letting her hands run along her dress to straighten out any wrinkles before standing. She peered out from the transparent curtains, eyes traveling in wonder as she took in the sights of The Phantom's lair.

Letting her feet pull her forward, she carefully circled the vast room, hands trailing over curious artifacts and items as she went. Her exploration led her to the organ which sat dominant in the center of the illuminated sanction.

Sitting on the bench was The Phantom, hovering over a descriptive piece of paper. Feeling her breath quicken, Anna climbed up the few stairs that directed her to the instrument and mysterious man.

Her Angel.

She had called to him and sure enough, he had come.

Smiling to herself, she cleared her throat softly before approaching him. Already knowing she was there, The Phantom spared her an acknowledging glance. Upon her ascent to him, he stood from his precious organ and turned to face her.

Seeing her full form, he noticed the tears in her dress exposed her soft, tempting skin. He licked his lips once before extending his hand out to her. She took it without hesitation, allowing him to pull her up.

He absentmindedly brushed a strand of hair from her face, his eyes trailing down over her body before snapping up to meet her longing stare. Anna blushed, smiling softly as his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She allowed her hands to rest on his chest, feeling the muscles there. Suddenly feeling dizzy, she was glad he was holding her up as she melted under his gentle touch. She forced herself to look away from his piercing eyes, hers again wandering around the strange, yet beautiful room.

"What is this place?" she asked, feeling him move against her and shivered as his hand trailed up her back in soothing strokes.

"This place, my Angel..." he began, hooking a finger under her chin and raising her head to meet his hungry gaze. "...is my home."

Anna stared into his eyes, forgetting everything else and blushing as he snaked his hand into her hair, grasping it gently and tilting her head back.

"And I..." he said quietly, leaning his head down to meet hers, their lips nearly touching and his breath hot on her skin.

"I am The Phantom of the Opera."

* * *

So I'm not sure if I liked the end to this chapter.  
Thoughts?

As I said before, I'm not going to be able to update until this weekend so until then, I'll re-think this ending, and if I can come up with something better, it'll get changed before the next chapter upload.

Thanks people reading this!

Until this weekend...


	6. Chapter 6

So I guess I lied about not updating until this weekend. Haha oops!  
Turns out I had some free time tonight so naturally, I grabbed my laptop and wala!

Chapter 6!

I am telling the truth now though that I won't be able to update until this weekend.  
Maybe Friday night if I'm not too tired. We'll see.

Anywaysss.  
Shout out to phantommistress (my awesome and loyal reviewer) and TheTamster for your reviews. :)

Also, as you can see I decided not to change Chapter 5's ending.  
I'm so lazy. Haha.

Oh! And this chapter contains Anna/Phantom action.  
Warning you now. It's not that intense, but you never know.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Falling.

That's what it felt like.

Anna was falling, drawn to The Phantom's soothing voice and soft touch like a moth to a flame. His fire fueled hers, and she thought she was going to collapse under his hypnotic presence.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she felt her limp body start to crumble as gloved hands skillfully ran though her dark waves and circled her neck in a gentle, but possessive embrace.

Her thoughts way past that of any logical comprehension, she dismissed his haunting introduction and fought to regain control of herself when hot breath ghosted past her neck.

Losing all sense of reality, she leaned into his touch, letting him caress her tense shoulders. His hands trailed lower, agonizingly slow in their exploration of her desperate body.

She sighed deeply, her lips parted and cheeks flushed. The Phantom placed a wet kiss on the base of her throat before suddenly spinning her around and disappearing to the other side of the organ.

Anna frowned, shivering at the loss of touch. She opened her eyes, instantly mesmerized by the man standing near, a devilish smirk on his lips and lean body draped in France's finest.

Brows raised, she inclined him with a curious look, unsure if she should approach him. His eyes darkened and he answered her silent plea, extending his hand. She took a deep breath, eyes never leaving his as she willingly placed her hand in his.

Keeping her at a fair distance, he slowly guided her down the steps and into the depths of his lair. She trailed behind him, bare feet padding along softly as they approached a series of candelabras.

Dim light flickered around them, casting shadows on the walls. The Phantom abruptly turned around to face Anna, his stare lingering and mask glowing in the illuminated darkness.

His eyes burned into hers, and they stood silent, hands entwined and gazes locked. The Phantom smirked, slowly stepping closer before trailing a hand down her cheek and inhaling her sweet scent.

He moved away all too soon, again leading her with a gentle tug of his hand. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he took a deep breath, letting his voice float through the heated air.

_"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation... Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses..."_

Anna's mouth hung open slightly, her heart beating wildly in her chest as his voice surrounded her, taking her to a different place, a different world...

His world.

Every last bit of her attention drawn to his perfect stance, she opened her heart to him and let him guide her, her defenses quickly dropping.

_"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender..."_

_"Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light... And listen to the music of the night."_

The Phantom tightened his grip on her hand, abruptly pulling her into an embrace, arms wrapping around her waist swiftly. His hand hovered over her face, slowly running down to her neck.

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before... Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar..."_

_"And you live as you've never lived before."_

Anna obliged, succumbing to his deep voice. Her eyes obediently closed, and she gasped softly when she felt his sinful hands drifting over her shoulders and down her back.

The Phantom lowered his head to the crook of her neck, breathing deep as his unmasked cheek skimmed over her pale, porcelain skin. His mouth lingered at her ear, his voice leaving her trembling as he continued his seductive serenade.

_"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind... In this darkness that you know you cannot fight... The darkness of the music of the night..."_

Pulling away from her intoxicating scent, The Phantom held her hands in his, his eyes glowing and meeting her dizzy stare with heated passion.

_"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before... Let your soul take you where you long to be...!"_

_"Only then can you belong to me..."_

Anna sighed, mesmerized, her feet pulling her forward towards the dark angel that stood waiting. She reached up and cupped his cheek, blushing when his hand found hers and held it still against his face.

Savoring her touch, The Phantom caressed her hand gently, guiding it over his skin as he sang.

_"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation... Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write... The power of the music of the night..."_

His voice was like wine to her innocent soul, entrancing her and leading her blindly into sweet, pleasurable darkness. Her eyes found his as her other hand trailed up his coat to rest on his chest.

The Phantom inched closer, nearly closing the small gap between them.

_"You alone can make my song take flight..."_

_"Help me make the music of the night."_

Breathing heavy, The Phantom's gaze locked onto Anna's, hungry and completely predatory. Squaring his shoulders, he inclined her with dark eyes, watching as her chest expanded. She was trembling, shivering in anticipation and he was loving every minute of it.

Slowly guiding her slender fingers to graze across his moist lips, he felt his body tense, aroused and ready to explode. Thrusting her hand down, he sprang, closing the distance between them.

His lips cascaded on hers in a fiery passion, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her against him. She met him eagerly, locking her hands behind his neck and tilting her head back.

The Phantom swallowed a desperate groan, parting her lips with his tongue. He explored every inch of her sweet mouth, her own tongue dancing with his before they broke for air, each gasping softly.

Anna averted her gaze, blushing deeply as The Phantom trailed wet kisses down her jaw. Rotating his hands on her hips, he sighed against the hollow of her throat, dragging his lips across her skin and down to her collarbone.

Eyes rolling back, Anna sucked in a deep breath as his hot mouth reached the top of her perk breasts, erect and longing to be touched. To her guilty dismay however, he suddenly pulled away from her, hands gripping her shoulders and holding her steady.

The Phantom hung his head, shaking it slowly and muttered something incoherent under his breath. After a moment, he sighed, hesitating before finally looking up to meet Anna's confused and slightly flushed face.

"I am sorry," he whispered, his voice soft and vulnerable. He released his hold on her, turning away shamefully.

Anna stared at his distancing form, her mind racing with a strange array of emotions.

Excitement. Fear. Arousal. Curiosity.

Her expression soft and concerned, she took a hesitant step forward, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch, but didn't pull away. Frowning, Anna squeezed his shoulder, sighing softly.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly, eyes cast down. She shifted her weight, fidgeting nervously.

The Phantom's eyes widened, and he turned around, his hands again grasping her shoulders, forcing her to face him.

"Oh, Anna..."

Shaking his head, he smiled sadly at her. Tilting her head up, he struggled to control himself as her lips parted, smacking together quietly. She would be the end of him, he was absolutely sure of that.

"You could never do anything wrong, my Angel," he began, taking her hands in his. "I am the one at fault." His voice trailed off, sad and longing.

Anna frowned, cupping his face in her hands.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, lowering her hands but keeping them entwined with his as he turned away, his eyes staring unfocused across his lair and to the dark lake.

"You deserve so much more, darling. So much more than me..."

Anna abruptly coughed, moving quickly to stand in front of him. He inclined her with an arched brow as she swiftly planted her hands on her hips.

"Don't you ever say that," she said, a sudden edge to her usual soft and delicate voice. She paused, biting her bottom lip awkwardly before slipping her arms around his firm waist and pressing her face against his chest.

He instantly melted in her embrace, unable to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. Burying his face in her raven hair, he sighed, taking in her intoxicating smell.

If there was any lingering doubt in his mind, it was quickly replaced by a burning certainty he was sure he couldn't deny.

Anna Cross would be the end of him.

They stood in each others arms for what seemed to be an eternity before Anna turned her head away, yawning softly.

The Phantom immediately shifted their embrace, gently pulling her along the cool stone and back up to his sleeping chambers. Smiling, he led her under the faded curtain and up to his bed, pulling back the soft covers with ease before turning back to face her.

"For now, get some rest. You've had a long day."

Anna nodded slowly, yawning again as she silently obeyed the masked man and climbed into the bed, slipping under the raised covers. Twisting her hands about in her lap, she bit her lip again, brows pulling together.

"Will you..." Her voice was soft, a hesitant whisper. "Will you... stay with me?"

The Phantom's heart flipped in his chest, and he smiled, bending down to capture her lips with his own. Tracing her jaw with his hand, he slowly pulled away from her warm mouth, blowing out candles as he stood.

"My dear Anna, I will forever be yours," he purred, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

Brushing his lips over hers once last time, he sighed as he turned to leave, hand absentmindedly trailing over the fabric that hung from the ceiling and guarded his bed.

"Monsieur?"

Her voice, as sweet as an angels, called to him, stopping his movements. He cast a glance over his shoulder, taking in her beauty and letting the image of her, innocently propped up in his bed with her raven hair gently framing her perfect face, flood his mind.

"Yes?"

She smiled, blushing and averted her gaze briefly before slowly raising her stare to meet his.

"May I know the name of my savior, my Angel?"

Returning her smile, The Phantom nodded in the dim light. His eyes wandered the curves of her slender body, finally trailing up to meet her anxious stare.

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled quickly, blowing the last candle out and relaxing as the darkness of night surrounded them. He pulled the curtain aside, casting a smirk over his shoulder.

"You can call me Erik."

* * *

So that was Chapter 6!  
I hope you all liked it. :)

I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story now but have no fear, I'll think of something! (Hopefully before the weekend. Haha.)

Thanks to anyone reading this!  
Stay tuned!


End file.
